


Supergirl Prompts

by funkystab



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Am I Funny Yet, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, I'm so tired, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Kind of AU, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, No beta we die like REDACTED, Prompt Fic, SuperCorp, and for supercorp to be canon, i am soft and my heart cannot take it, really long hugs, the Author Needs a Hug, v little angst, written almost exclusively after midnight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkystab/pseuds/funkystab
Summary: Random Supergirl one shots. I try to be funny.I'll update the tags as I go,assuming I figure out how to do that.I figured it outIf the tag is '&', assume the relationship is not romantic.____1: Cat calling Kara more and more ridiculous names starting with K.2: How that handshake scene in 5x19 should have gone3: Kara singing beauty school dropout as Lena tries to do her hair4: Truth or Dare, and Alex tries to get some answers out of her sister regarding a certain Luthor
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	1. Close Enough...?

**Author's Note:**

> Cat calling Kara more and more ridiculous names starting with K

The first time it happens is exactly two minutes after Kara had introduced herself as _Kara _Danvers.__

Cat calls her Kiera instead. Kara is fairly sure it was an accident.

“Oh, it’s-”

“That’ll be all, Kiera.” Cat says it again. She slides Kara’s resume to the side. _Kara Danvers _is printed clearly on the first page.__

Kara blinks, her mouth still open from the interupted correction. She blinks once, then twice. Cat doesn't even glance at her. Kara thanks her and leaves.

Alex laughs for three whole minutes when Kara tells her about it later that night.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara is almost entirely sure Cat is doing it on purpose. She writes ‘ _Kara_ ’ underneath every note, in large bold letters, and yet Cat calls her-

“Kieran, go run this down to accounting for me.”

Kara grits her teeth, flashes a smile, and does as she’s told.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Karen.”

Kara snaps her pencil in half. She shoves the splintered wood underneath her notebook. She still rushes up to the desk, a smile plastered onto her face.

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“Coffee. And an Advil,” Her hands rub her temple. Cat pauses a moment, taking a deep breath, then adds; “Please.”

Kara nods, her frustration dissipating.

She returns with both a little too quickly, but Cat doesn’t comment on it.

“Thank you, Kayla.”

Kara crushes the pill in her hand. Cat doesn’t notice her toss the powder to the side. Kara places the rest of the pack onto her desk instead.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Katherine,” Cat calls for the second time. Kara glances from her computer screen, searching the office. She wasn’t aware they even had a Katherine on this floor. Cat is in front of her desk by the time she turns back around. “Katherine, honestly, have you gone deaf?”

Kara splutters for a moment.

“No, Miss Grant, I-”

“I need you to grab an article from the new girl,” Cat pauses, frowning. “Stephanie?”

“Sophia."

“Right, Susan, that’s what I said.”

Cat is gone before Kara can respond.

Kara sticks a note to the front page;

_' **Sophia's** arictle, as requested. _

_****__**\- KARA **'**** _ _ ** ** _

Cat throws a quick, "Thank you, Kylie," at her as she takes the paper from her hand. Kara doesn't trust herself to respond.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara is furiously scribbling the long list of instructions down onto her notepad when Cat adds; “Oh, and cancel lunch with my mother, my therapist is sick and I cannot go through that alone. That’ll be all, Kenneth."

Kara crushes both the pen and the notepad.

“Oh come on, that’s not even a girls' name!” She blurts before she can stop herself. She tastes ink on her lips, and feels more of it soak her shirt.

Cat glances at the mess and blinks. “Pardon?”

“Nothing, Miss Grant,” Kara grits out. She turns, halfway out of the room when Cat calls after her;

“And change your shirt, Kevin.”


	2. Better together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How that handshake scene should have gone.

Kara smiles at Lena. It’s the same way she used to smile at her, all full of love and warmth and Lena almost cries. She has to look away for a moment, just so she won’t. And it's _just_ a smile, but _god_ , had she missed that. She smiles too then, though she feels her lip quiver and quickly tries to school her features. Kara is still smiling when Lena finally manages to look up again.

“Okay,” It comes out a little breathless. She struggles to keep herself from smiling, struggles to keep from crying, struggles to keep her voice even as she continues; “What now?”

Kara doesn’t make a big deal out of any of it. Of course she doesn’t. Because she _knows_ Lena hates being vulnerable, and she knows that Lena hates when people point out that she’s being vulnerable even more.

“Well, there’s still _one_ bad guy left to catch.”

The implication, the _together_ , is all it takes for Lena to finally feel the nerves buzzing in her chest to dissipate.

“Let’s go take my brother down.”

Her voice doesn’t waver that time. She holds out her hand then, before she can stop herself. It trembles almost unnoticeably. If Kara were human she might have missed it. Lena knew she didn’t.

Kara doesn’t hesitate. She joins their hands and tugs on her arm. It’s just enough to pull Lena forward and send her stumbling into her chest. Lena feels Kara’s free hand on the back of her head, pulling her close. Kara drops their joined hand somewhere in the middle of the movement and lets hers rest on her back instead. Lena is frozen in the warm embrace for a moment. Kara doesn’t falter, doesn’t waver for even a second. Lena clutches the cape, pulls Kara closer even though she knows it useless because they’re already flush against one another. She can’t remember how long ago it was since they last hugged. Too long. She wonders briefly how she lived without it. How had she not realised how cold it had been? Tears prickle her eyes and Lena blinks the burn away. She’d rather let Kara fling her into outer space than cry because of a _hug_ \- touch starved or not.

“I missed you, Lena.” Kara says then, softly and into her hair. Lena swallows thickly around the stubborn lump in her throat.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers when she finally feels like she won’t burst into tears the moment she tries to speak.

Kara lets out a slow breath. It’s shaky, and Lena wonders if she has tears in her eyes too.

“Me too. I’m sorry too.”

Lena pauses a moment. She drags out the seconds, holding Kara as tightly as she can. She doesn’t want the moment to be over, doesn’t want Kara any further away, doesn’t want the hug to ever stop, and Kara- Kara doesn’t even try to move away. Kara holds her just as tightly. Kara breathes her in, her shampoo and perfume, and sighs like she’s being waiting a lifetime just to hug her again.

“I’ll be better.” Her words are a mere whisper, sounding more like a plea than anything else. They were meant to be louder, to be confident and resolute, but Lena can’t bring herself to repeat it.

Kara does sound resolute when she responds with; “We both will.”

They don’t stop hugging until Alex clears her throat. She doesn’t want to interrupt, she’s happy they’re friends again, but it’s been _eight minutes_ and Lex is still out there.

Lena flinches but Kara keeps her close for another second. When she finally pulls away she stays nearby and refuses to leave her side until late, late that night when everyone is too tired to even mutter a goodbye. Lena basks in her warmth and brushes the backs of their hands together whenever she starts to feel a little too lonely.

Kara’s attention flickers to Lena every time. She always smiles, that same signature Kara Danvers smile, and Lena doesn’t know if it’s just Kara being the embodiment of sunshine or if it’s the rush of blood to her cheeks that makes her feel so warm each time. She doesn’t mind either way, and Kara doesn’t seem to either.

Alex, on the other hand, does mind. She minds a lot. She’s about two seconds away from puking every time it happens. Still, she can’t bring herself to break them apart.

They’re stronger together anyway.


	3. Beauty School Dropout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara singing 'beauty school dropout' as Lena tries to do her hair

They had been on Kara’s couch halfway through the movie when Kara mentioned it. It being the actresses hair. The words ‘ _I wonder what I’d look like with my hair like that_ ’ were halfway out of her mouth when Lena blurted she could try to do it. It couldn’t be that hard. 

It… was not going well. Lena had been struggling for half an hour and all she’d managed to do was tangle Kara’s hair into knots. Lena frowns, reaching for the hairbrush again.

_“Beauty school dropout_

_No graduation day for you_

_Beauty school dropout_

_Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo-“_

“I have several PhDs,” Lena interjects. She breathes out a frustrated huff of air as the strands of hair slip from her fingers. This should be so easy. It was just hair. She was a scientist, she'd written almost half a dozen of papers on quantum mechanics for god's sake. She was a chess prodigy, a certified genius. It was _just_ hair.

“Are any of them in cosmetology?”

Lena scoffs. She glances down at her phone, watching the woman on her screen expertly twist and thread hair as if it were easy. It _really_ isn’t.

“You know they’re not.”

Kara meets her eyes in the reflection of the mirror on the coffee table.

“I think you’re doing great,” Kara grins at her, and Lena rolls her eyes.

“I guess being a hairdresser is not my calling,” Lena huffs, though a smile is already tugging on her lips. Kara hums.

“Shame. You’ll just have to settle with being a billionaire.”

Lena laughs and shakes her head.

“Keep going.”

Kara obliges.

“ _Now your bangs are curled,_

_your lashes twirled,_

_but still the world is cruel_

_Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school._ ”

Lena gives up then. She settles for brushing Kara’s hair instead. It's soft under her fingers, and smells faintly of coconut. Her frustration doesn’t last long. Kara is an annoyingly good singer. 

_“Baby don't blow it_

_Don't put my good advice to shame_

_Baby you know it_

_Even Dear Abby'd say the same.”_

Kara pauses. She frowns, glancing at Lena's reflection. 

“You stopped?”

Lena puts the hairbrush aside and loops her hands loosely around Kara’s neck. She rests her chin on her shoulder and pouts at her in the mirror.

“I give up.”

Kara wraps her hand around Lena’s forearm and brushes her thumb along the inside of her wrist.

“I still think you’re amazing, you know,” Kara assures her. She flashes a lopsided grin. It’s entirely too attractive. Lena’s gaze flickers to her lips. Kara’s talking again, and Lena barely makes out the words; “Even if you can’t figure out a simple hairstyle.”

“It’s far from simple,” Lena scoffs. Her pride is hurt for a moment, but then Kara’s laughing and suddenly, Lena doesn’t really care.

They don’t finish the movie that night. Lena’s too busy watching Kara, and Kara would much rather focus on Lena anyway. They’re hugging goodbye, time stuck between late at night and early in the morning, when Kara begins to hum again.

_“Beauty school dropout_

_No graduation day for you.”_

Lena only laughs into her hair. 


	4. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara play Truth or Dare, and Alex tries to get some answers out of her sister (read; tortures Kara repeatedly by asking about Lena)

“Truth or Dare?” Alex asks, eyes studying Kara. There’s a smirk on her lips as she sips her drink. She’s planning something, Kara just doesn’t know what. She should have guessed as much when Alex suggested playing ‘truth or dare’ instead of watching a movie like they usually do.

Truth was, objectively, the safest option.

It was also the cowardly option. Supergirl was not a coward.

“Truth.”

Kara Danvers, however, was _definitely_ a coward.

Alex doesn’t seem fazed. She leans forward, a dangerous glint in her eye. Kara realises too late that she had made the wrong choice.

“Do you want to kiss Lena?”

The words are barely out of her mouth before Kara feels her face flush. It was a ridiculous question. Lena was her best friend, despite everything they’d gone through. Of course Kara didn’t want to kiss Lena.

Okay, maybe she wanted to kiss Lena a little.

But she’d take that to the grave. And she definitely wasn’t going to tell Alex about it. 

“Dare.” Kara splutters finally, her face still uncomfortably warm. 

Alex still didn’t falter, didn’t even pause before saying; “I dare you to kiss Lena.”

Fuc – _gosh_. That was worse. 

Kara tries, and fails, to speak. Her mouth hangs open and a strangled sound makes it’s way out of her throat. It was a decent enough excuse. Not that she was going to do it. _Obviously_. 

“Never Have I ever.” Kara blurts when she finally, _finally_ , regains some semblance of brain function.

“That’s not even the game!” Alex exclaims. She sighs, her hand rubbing at her temple. Kara clears her throat but remains resolute in her answer. It doesn’t take long for her grin to return. It’s saccharine sweet, and _entirely fake_. “Fine. Never have I ever wanted to kiss Lena.”

Kara sees rather than feels her glass shatter in her hand. Shards of it fly across the room, one of which bounces off her cheek. Alex's stunned silence allows Kara to rush to her feet.

“I just realised, I have to go…iron…my super suit.” She stammers, rather unconvincingly.

“Kara, don’t be ridiculous-“

But Kara was already halfway across the room, almost smashing the window in her haste to get it open.

“Wait-“ Alex calls just before Kara pushes off the ground and into the sky. For a moment, Kara wonders if she'll just brush it off, ignore Kara's flustered reaction, and let everything return to normal, but then her smirk returns and; “Do you actually iron it?”

She didn’t get a response. Kara hears her laughing all the way above the clouds.

When she finally returns to the apartment, she blames the cold night air for her reddened cheeks. Alex only laughs and hands her a drink. She even lets Kara pick a movie, and pretends not to hear her mutter ‘ _maybe_ ’ as an answer beside her halfway through it. She isn't entirely sure if it's about the Supersuit or Lena. Kara's blush and the shy way she says it, almost breathing it out and into the room, make her think the latter. 

(Kara admits, years later, that it was about both)


End file.
